FIG. 1 shows a conventional cross section view of a display of Prior Art I. The conventional display 10 comprises a panel 12, a light-guide plate 14, a lamp 16, a lamp-reflector 18, a back-bezel 20, and a front-frame 22.
The panel 12 is a non-irradiation display device that needs the light-guide plate 14 to provide a backlight source so as to present images. The panel 12 further comprises a color filter, a liquid crystal layer and a TFT (thin film transistor) array. The TFT array controls tilt angles of the liquid crystal molecules so as to modulate the brightness of the light from the light-guide plate 14. The color filter determines what particular colors should be given out through the panel 12.
Under the panel 12 is a light-guide plate 14, which has a back-end 141, a front-end 143, an upper-surface 142 and a bottom-surface 144. The upper-surface 142 faces the panel 12. The bottom-surface 144 is designed to have a protrusion pattern, which spread the light evenly from the light-guide plate 14.
The lamp 16 is disposed at the back-end 141. The lamp-reflector 18 is disposed outside the lamp 16 for shielding and reflecting purposes. In a typical display 10, a cold cathode fluorescent tube (CCFL) is usually used as the lamp 16. Light emitted from the lamp 16 is led into the light-guide plate 14 through the back-end 141. As mentioned above, the lamp-reflector 18 is significant in various manifolds. First, reflectivity of the lamp-reflector 18 can converge the light generated from the lamp 16 at the back-end 141. Second, the C-shape lamp-reflector 18 as shown can mount thereinside the lamp 16 and the back-end 141 of the light-guide plate 14 nicely and tightly. The lamp-reflector 18 and the back-bezel 20 can be fixed by proper joining means such as like a screw-and-hole pair, or an anchoring bolt-and-slot pair. With the help of the lamp-reflector 18, the light-guide plate 14 inside the back-bezel 20 can be fixed at the back-end 141.
In the last stage of assembly, the front-frame 22 and the back-bezel 20 can be joined and fixed to complete the display 10.
Referring to FIG. 2A, an explosion diagram of the display 10 of Prior Art I is shown. It is well known in the art that, before shipping, the display 10 must go through a series of strict impact tests. To pass the impact tests, the display 10 has a side-protrusion structure 145 on both sides of the light-guide plate 14 for pairing respective ditches 205 at the back-bezel 20. As shown in FIG. 2B, the match of the side-protrusion structure 145 and the ditch 205 can be easily seen.
As shown in FIG. 2A, the panel 12 can be divided into a active area 121 and an non-active area 122, in which the active area 121 locates at the middle portion of the panel 12 for displaying images thereon. The non-active area 122 is located at the margin of the panel 12 and coated with a light-absorptive material so as to allow the light to be transmitted only through the active area 121 of the panel 12. The front-frame 22 is mounted on top of the non-active area 122.
In the assembly of the display 10, the light-guide plate 14 is rested underneath the panel 12, with the side-protrusion structure 145 covered by the non-active area 122 for avoiding possible light intrusion. Despite the light protection provided by the arrangement of the light-guide plate 14 and the non-active area 122, possible light scattering is still possible at the portion of the active area 121 near side-protrusion structure 145. Such a phenomenon is known as the “light leakage”, which would cause an uneven distribution of brightness and damage the image quality of the display 10.
In order to improve the problem of the aforesaid light leakages in Prior Art I, more and more display panels remove the side-protrusion structures 145 on the light-guide plates. Referring to FIG. 3A, a cross section view of a display of the Prior Art II is shown. The display 30 comprises a panel 32, a light-guide plate 34, a lamp 36, a lamp-reflector 38, a back-bezel 40 and a front-frame 42. The panel 32 can be divided into a active area 321 and the non-active area 322. Since most of the devices like Prior Art II are similar to those in Prior Art I, only different devices shall be discussed in the following paragraphs.
Major difference between the Prior Art I and the Prior Art II is that the light-guide plate 34 of the Prior Art II does not have the side-protrusion structure as mentioned in the Prior Art I. In addition, as shown in FIG. 3B, no ditch inside the back-bezel 40 is shown. In order to increase the stability of light-guide plate 34, an adhesive tape 45 to substitute the side-protrusion structure 145 and the ditch 205 in FIG. 2A is applied between the front end 343 of the light-guide plate 34 and the back bezel 40.
As shown in FIG. 3A, the back-bezel 40 has a stair-like structure 401 facing the front-end 343 of the light-guide plate 343. The panel 32 mounts on top of the stair-like structure 401 with a rubber cushion 47 in between.
Although the brightness of Prior Art II is more evenly distributed than that is in Prior Art I, yet the performance of the Prior Art II in anti-vibration is weaker. In the Prior Art II; for the adhesive tape 45 is limited in size, the tape 45 cannot definitely provide sufficient forcing to adhere the light-guide plate 34 onto the back-bezel 40. In particular, in the impact test, the light-guide plate 34 of the display 30, could pound on the lamp 36, or evenly break the lamp 36. Also, the cushion 47 with such a thickness is unable to absorb/blot out all the vibration or shock. Moreover, referring to FIG. 3C, some light (shown as 33) would be reflected by the back-bezel 40 near the front-end 343, which in turns would worsen the light leakages and the image quality of the display.
And so, for those who are devoted in the art of displays and the related fields of industry, to overcome the aforesaid weaknesses is definitely an important task in improving the quality of the displays.